Traição e Fúria
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Sasuke se cansa de Sakura,e procura por uma melhor parceira. Mas pessoas com máscaras são difíceis de se confiar...
1. Chapter 1

Sakura gritou em agonia.

Sua língua se esticou para fora da boca, seus olhos se reviraram e ela gemeu palavras ininteligíveis enquanto o esperma era ejetado no seu intestino grosso.

Sasuke deixou de segurar a ponta do laço que amarrava Sakura, deixando o corpo nu dela cair sobre a cama, exausta e inconsciente.

Ele agarrou as nádegas dela e tirou seu pênis de dentro, enquanto o esperma derramava para fora.

Sasuke saiu da cama, agarrou as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas antes do ato, e deu um último olhar para o corpo dela antes de sair.

"Cadela desprezível", ele pensou.

* * *

Caminhando pelas ruas da Folha nas altas horas da noite, Sasuke olhava para as "atrações" do horário com indiferença.

Clubes de strippers, prostitutas que podiam ou não ter um pênis, vendedores suspeitos, malabaristas...

Então ele viu algo fora do comum

Uma mulher completamente nua, vestindo apenas uma máscara.

Mas não era isso que era inesperado para Sasuke.

O inesperado era que ninguém havia tentado a estuprar ainda.

Ela era uma isca muito **boa** para não ser mordida.

Seus peitos eram gigantescos. Sua pele era limpa e cabelos pareciam ter sido penteados com cuidado.

Ela não era nem muito muito gorda, mas nem muito magra. Ela era apenas... **belíssima**.

 _Alguém desse tipo não estaria na rua, exposta ao público. Estaria em um motel cobrando um quarto de uma missão Nível B._

Sasuke parou na frente dela, a observando sem dizer nada, fazendo ela dizer algo em resposta

"Você me quer ou não?"


	2. Me Dê O Seu Preço

Havia algo muito suspeito sobre esta situação.

Mas Sasuke decidiu ir a frente.

"Qual é o seu preço?"

"2.000 ryo."

 _Isso só pode ser uma armadilha. Para mim._

Pensando rápido, Sasuke recusou a proposta.

"Não, eu preciso...ir."

Sasuke deixou aquele lugar rapidamente e pulou para o topo de um prédio próximo assim que ele estava em um lugar onde ele pensava que a mulher não poderia vê-lo, para descobrir o que diabos havia de estranho sobre ela.

Olhando ao redor, ele logo viu ANBUs em todas as direções, observando ela como cães de guarda.

 _Mas isso não pode ser uma missão de espionagem, há muitos deles,ou uma missão usando uma isca. Ela é uma isca muito óbvia, então..._

Subitamente, um dos ANBU arremessou um projétil em direção á rua. Sasuke olhou naquela direção e viu um homem sendo atingido na perna pelo projétil, e rapidamente ele se foi na direção oposta, como se ele soubesse que tinha recebido um aviso.

Sasuke não sabia quem ele era, mas Sasuke estava certo to que os ANBU queriam que ele ficasse longe dela, o que o fez mais curioso.

Ele tinha todo o tempo do mundo, mas era melhor tentar pagar por ela enquanto ela ainda estava lá.

Indo de volta ao chão e andando até aquele ponto, ele se aproximou dela novamente, e ela já estava com a irritação na ponta da língua.

"Você novamente? Você me quer ou não?"

Sasuke olhou para os peitos delas novamente.

"2000 ryo por o quê exatamente?"

"Vaginal?"

"E se eu quero tudo?"

"O que é tudo?"

Sasuke olhou para aquele ponto no meio das pernas.

"Pela frente, por trás, tapas, sem camisinha, e gozando em você até você dizer chega."

Ele iria sugerir oral, mas ele apostava todo o seu dinheiro que ela jamais tiraria a máscara.

Ela gaguejou.

"Tri-tri-tri-trinta mil."

Sasuke tirou o dinheiro dos seu bolso, mas percebeu o problema óbvio.

"Onde eu deixo isso?"

"Deixe na cama quando sair. Meu quarto é aqui atrás"

A porta estava aberta. Sasuke viu que fechava apenas do lado de fora, e assim que ele empurrou a barra que servia de tranca. ele podia ouvir claramente alguém se posicionar em frente do quarto para protegê-lo.

 _Isso não pode ficar mais estranho._

Sasuke observou o quarto da prostituta. O teto e as paredes eram marrons. Um refrigerador ficava no lado direito, uma mesa negra com jarras cheias de pílulas multicoloridas colocadas sobre a mesa no centro e, na cama em si, estava a prostituta, com suas pernas dobradas sobre a colcha branca. Uma simples lâmpada iluminava o quarto, e havia uma porta para o lado de trás.

Ela novamente chamou sua atenção.

"Então? Vai gozar em mim até dizer chega?"


	3. Impiedosa Agressão

Vinte minutos depois, a prostituta estava gritando...de prazer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH ah ah ah ah ah ah Eu vou...vai, vai,vai, vai,vai...AAAAAARRRRR!"

Sasuke gozou pela sexta vez.. Três vezes no cu e três vezes na buceta. A prostituta, ele parou de contar depois de 20. A cama estava inundada com esperma vazando dos dois orifícios, e ela mal podia controlar suas pernas, tremendo em êxtase.

"Você é muito melhor que a minha esposa" disse Sasuke, passando a mão pelos cabelos dela com uma estranha sensação de familiaridade.

"O que você quer dizer?" disse ela, entre pesadas expirações.

" _Que os seus gritos são muito melhores que os dela._ " Isso foi o que ele pensou.

"Que o seu corpo é muito melhor." foi o que ele disse, e ele sorriu, pensando em como isso era também verdade.

Sasuke pegou suas roupas na mesa.

 _Bem, ao menos eu consegui o que eu queria.._

 _"_ Eu não pedi para parar _"_ ela disse, quase suplicando por mais.

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente mas discretamente.

"Você é a prostituta, não eu. Eu paguei por mais do que eu fiz. Se alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa, você deveria me pagar." ele disse, enquanto se vestindo.

"Eu entendo." disse ela, movendo seus dedos pela pequena piscina de esperma.

"Adeus" disse Sasuke, abrindo e fechando a porta.

Vendo Sasuke caminhar livre, um dos ANBUs olhou para um em seu lado esquerdo e disse "Por que não ele?"


	4. Inesperado

"Eu não acho que o Hokage gostaria de saber que matamos seu melhor amigo em uma situação como esta". disse o outro.

"Isso é demais?"

"Isso é ate mesmo embaraçoso" concluiu o outro.

No dia seguinte, Sasuke estava calmamente tomando café da manhã com sua família, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Sakura estava tremendo, como se estivesse sofrendo de algum tipo de euforia matinal.

"Você está bem, mãe?" perguntou Sarada.

"Hahaha, é claro querida! "

Sasuke não se importava. Isso sempre acontecia depois de um orgasmo anal. Ele decidiu fazer isso apenas uma vez por semana para que Sarada não notasse. Mas isso não estava funcionando tão bem quanto deveria ser. Sarada olhava para sua mãe com medo, um medo aumentado pela atitude indiferente de Sasuke.

Alguém bateu à porta, fazendo Sakura se levantar de sua cadeira com um sorriso perturbador no rosto para ir atender.

Quando Sakura abriu a porta, lá estavam Naruto. E Hinata.

Sarada foi saindo, e ela ficou surpresa em ver o Hokage.

Especialmente ao longo de sua esposa.

"Ahn, senhor Uzuma..."

"Hahaha, sem formalidades Sarada. Vá para a Academia."

"Ahn, ok."

A filha de Sasuke passou por Hinata, e olhou para ela, impressionada.

 _O Byakugan..._

No momento que Sarada saiu de campo de sua visão, Naruto andou em um caminho quase em linha reta na direção da mesa da cozinha.

"Oi Sasuke." disse Naruto, com uma serenidade fora do normal.

"Olá Naruto." disse Sasuke, e então Sakura e Hinata entraram na cozinha.

Hinata imediatamente congelou ao ver Sasuke pela primeira vez...em uma década.

Sakura sabia que havia algo acontecendo de incomum, mas foi perdida demais em suas próprias fantasias para fazer outra coisa que...

"Você quer algo de comer ou beber Naruto?"

"Não, eu tenho algo para discutir, algo muito específico, com Sasuke."

" Hum ? " Sasuke disse, abaixando o jornal que estava lendo.

Embora a intruvisidade de Naruto não era notícia, o fato de ele dizer a palavra "específico", sem imitar ninguém, mas por si mesmo, era o que era incomum. E seriamente preocupante.

"O que é Naruto?" Sasuke disse, examinando a cozinha, e encontrando Hinata.

"Diga-me Sasuke, você acha que eu trabalho muito?"


	5. Inesperado 2

Sasuke nunca se sentiu tão nervoso desde o tempo que Madara o empalou com sua própria espada.

"Bem, talvez", disse Sasuke, distraído.

 _Você trabalha tempo suficiente para sua esposa poder sair à noite, nua (com um esquadrão de ANBUs protegendo-a vindo também), e oferecendo seu corpo para todos que podem ver._

"Você sabe, eu não tenho muito tempo para a família, eu admito ... "

 _Aquele esquadrão ... Ele não foi enviado por você, no entanto. Eu não sei o que está escondido dentro da cabeça da líder dos Hyuuga, mas dentro de você eu não vejo um fetiche netorare. Shikamaru, talvez?_

"Eu não estou com eles, tanto quanto eu quero. Mas eu tenho tantos amigos. Você sabe, eu sou a Hokage ..."

 _Ele suspeitou e enviou os ANBU?_

Naruto fez uma pausa súbita. Ele percebeu que Sasuke já sabia o que ele estava lá para.

Sakura piscou por um segundo.

Até este segundo, Sakura Haruno acreditava em uma, e apenas uma, verdade absoluta: Naruto Uzumaki nunca faria nada para machucá-la.Não por si mesmo, não intencionalmente.

Assim que ela abriu os olhos de novo, havia um buraco na parede, abrindo para a rua, e uma massa de chakra gigante no formato da Nove Caudas foi visível flutuando no ar, de pé ao lado de um Naruto muito furioso.O chakra da raposa, pela primeira vez em anos, era puro vermelho.


	6. Inesperado 3

" _Não, ele não sabia_." pensou Sasuke.

Se ele não tivesse ativado o Susanoo a tempo, Naruto teria provavelmente o matado.

Isso não o salvou de ser arremessado através da parede e cair na rua, no entanto.

Sasuke tentou levantar-se e, para sua surpresa, Naruto não saltou para fora do prédio para continuar a luta.

" _Hinata conseguiu detê-lo_?" pensou ele, ao olhar para o buraco alto lá.

Pensando rapidamente, Sasuke descartou a teoria.

 _Não, ele provavelmente está matando ela. Afinal, ela deu a si mesma para mim ..._ _Não, eu não sei como Naruto ouviu a história_.

Enquanto Sakura congelou em choque, Hinata gritou e correu em direção a Naruto.

"Naruto, não!"

Naruto se virou para ela. Seu rosto era feroz, seus globos oculares estavam preenchidos de escarlate, suas pupilas estavam na forma de fenda. Hinata congelou em medo.

"Sua puta! MORRA!"

Naruto moveu o braço esquerdo, e quase atacou-a com sua garra esquerda, mas não conseguiu, segurado pelas suas morais.

Ainda irritado, ele a empurrou, que, com sua imensa força, a fez voar até que ela colidiu com o armário de cozinha.

 **"O que você está esperando, rapaz?"** Kurama disse, num tom calmo, mas sinistro.

 **MATE-A**.

Naruto limpou a mente. As palavras de Kurama lhe deram direção, e ele avançou em direção a Hinata. Sakura começou a sair do estado de choque, mas ainda era difícil de compreender o que estava em jogo. Mas Sakura Haruno era uma médica ninja, e uma boa pessoa humana.

E ela não iria deixar uma pessoa inocente ser ferida, não importasse as circunstâncias.

Ela ficou no caminho entre Naruto e Hinata, recebendo o golpe que ia atingir a líder dos Hyuuga. Naruto congelou quando ele atingiu Sakura, e em medo ele recuou em sua mão, mas sua garra esquerda já estava no fundo do tórax dela. Felizmente, o selo Yin foi ativado, curando suas feridas.

E Sakura deu um tapa em Naruto.

"O que você está fazendo, idiota!"

Naruto tentou se explicar.

"Sakura, eu sinto muito. Você não entende. Eu .."

Neste momento, Sasuke pulou de volta para dentro do edifício. Sakura correu até ele, preocupada, mesmo se ele parecia estar bem o suficiente para voltar ao local de onde ele tinha sido lançado segundos atrás.

"Sasuke, você sabe ..."

"Não. Vamos pular etapas, eu sei o que vai acontecer se seguirmos o procedimento 'normal' de qualquer maneira. Sakura, eu quero o divórcio."

Ela imediatamente perdeu a consciência.


	7. 6x4

Shikamaru verificou a porta três vezes.

Ele se virou, e deu a sua única ordem , exclusivamente para os ANBUs nos quatro cantos da sala.

"Nada nesta sala vai sair desta sala. Nada. Eu juro por todos os deuses que existiram, existem e existirão, se um de vocês idiotas fofocarem ate mesmo o que minha esposa disser, eu vou matá-los, estripá-los, e deixar seu corpos empalados em uma vara gigante no ponto mais alto da cidade, para mostrar o que acontece com fofoqueiros. Entendido?"

"Sim senhor!"

Shikamaru caminhou em direção à mesa no centro da sala e sentou-se.

A mesa era retangular, e havia seis assentos posicionados, um em cada extremidade e duas para cada lado.

Em uma das extremidades da mesa, estava Shikamaru. Na extremidade oposta, Temari.

Shikamaru a convidou só porque ela já tinha descoberto sobre Hinata por ouvir Shikamaru falar com o ANBUs em sua própria casa.

Além disso, ela ameaçou matá-lo se ele não disesse o que diabos estava acontecendo depois de ouvir a palavra "prostituta" entre frases.

No lado da mesa para a janela, estavam Sasuke e Hinata. Shikamaru os colocou lá no caso de Naruto perder a paciência novamente.

Sasuke permaneceu calmo. Hinata, no entanto, claramente tinha chorado muito nestes últimos dois dias, e Hanabi estava tomando conta das crianças em seu lugar.

No lado oposto, estavam Naruto e Sakura. Sakura estava irritada, mas ela não tinha chorado. Ela nunca chorou depois de descobrir exatamente onde Sasuke tinha ido naquela noite depois que eles tiveram sexo. Seus tempos de chorar por Sasuke foram deixados na adolescência.

Naruto, surpreendentemente, não podia sequer olhar para frente, com a cabeça voltada para a mesa. Shikamaru ordenou-lhe para olhar para cima, mesmo que fosse para o teto.

Shikamaru então começou. Ao falar com Temari, com os braços cruzados e um pequeno sorriso no rosto, divertindo-se com a situação.

"Olha, Temari. O que eu disse ao ANBUs também é válido para você."

"Eu não vou dizer nada, traseiro preguiçoso. Comece já."

Shikamaru tossiu, e começaram a falar

"Bem, não há uma fácil, ou direita, maneira de dizer isso. Então, deixe isso ser dito. Desde que você se tornou ... Desde que Naruto se tornou Hokage , sempre houve um conflito de interesses entre a ANBU que protegeria o Hokage e sua família e a Guarda Hyuuga, que protege a cabeça dos Hyuuga, que é Hinata. Onde se pode ir, até que ponto poderíamos estar perto, e Hiashi ainda nos pede para ficar fora da propriedade dos Hyuuga mesmo nos dias de hoje. "

Shikamaru parou por um momento e continuou.

"Mas eu era um amigo da família, e ninguém se importava se eu, que nunca foi um ANBU, estaria se esgueirando dentro do agradável agregado familiar dos Hyuuga, mesmo à tudo, eu sempre poderia trazer algumas notícias de urgência para o Hokage. Foi então que eu vi alguma coisa ... incomum,cerca de quatro semanas atrás ".

Shikamaru fez outra pausa.

"Hinata estava saindo sorrateiramente para fora da casa principal do complexo, com dois guarda-costas Hyuuga. Tentei não ser visto, e eu a segui."

"Para minha surpresa, eu acabei seguindo-os para o distrito da luz vermelha. Hinata e seus guarda-costas entraram na porta dos fundos para uma casa aparentemente abandonada. Eu decidi parar de segui-los e voltar na luz do dia. Eu tinha que dar Naruto uma mensagem sobre os samurais invandindo nossas fronteiras, todos sabem. Eu acho que Naruto nem sequer percebeu que Hinata não estava em seu quarto, já que teve de viajar para a fronteira muito rápido ".

"Quando voltei para casa, três dias depois, com alguns ANBUs sem máscara para não atrair a atenção, eu descobri uma cama com lençóis tão limpos que era suspeito, uma geladeira cheia de pílulas de realce de desempenho, e bem, algumas ferramentas na sala atrás da sala de entrada. Suponho que de era para um serviço de escravidão sexual 'hardcore'. "

" _Droga, eu deveria ter perguntado se ela fazia escravidão. Inferno, ela deveria ter me dito"_ , pensou Sasuke.

Temari estava tentando segurar a risada dela neste momento.

Shikamaru continuou.

"Nós deixamos as coisas como estavam, tentando fazer com que todos os traços de nossa invasão desaparecessem . Criei um mini-esquadrão de ANBUs para proteger a esposa do Hokage, e deixar as coisas como elas eram, até que, eu esperava, ela desistisse de seu fetiche estranho antes de Naruto pudesse descobri-lo. Nós todos sabemos o que aconteceu quando Sasuke a encontrou e requisitou os seus, ahn, 'serviços'. "

"Mas, quando eu fui inspencionar o quarto após os acontecimentos de três dias atrás , as jarras das pílulas de realce estavam fora da geladeira. Você sabe de alguma coisa sobre isso Hinata?"

Hinata queria seriamente morrer neste momento, e respondeu à pergunta de Shikamaru com várias pausas e gaguejos.

"Eu vi,vi,vi ... vim com em um só gua,gua,gua... guarda naquela noite...Ela disse que ele (sic)retirado ... a jarra com as pílulas porque alguém pensou que havia um...dispositivo de espionagem dentro do refri ...gerador, e não houve tempo para colocá-lo de volta antes que eu viesse ... "

Shikamaru então revelou que ele tenha descoberto, colocando algumas fotos sobre a mesa.

"Isso é uma tática inteligente que 'ela' usou. Havia um dispositivo de espionagem dentro da geladeira, Hinata. Ele tirou fotos e gravou áudio e vídeo e enviou-os para um computador, mas ele foi programado para quebrar-se sob uma ordem do dito computador, impedindo qualquer pessoa de descobrir para onde exatamente ele enviou as fotos para. Coisa complicada, e grande também. Parece ter sido feito em casa. "

Até Sakura estava com medo.

"Quem poderia fazer algo assim?"

Shikamaru inspirou e expirou.

"Um perseguidor muito inteligente. Ele provavelmente seguiu Hinata também, descobriu o que ela estava fazendo, invadiu o quarto após os servos Hyuuga a deixarem, analisou o tamanho da geladeira, construiu um dispositivo de espionagem, colocou-o dentro da geladeira, nocauteou alguns guarda-costas Hyuuga e se disfarçou como um deles, tirou as fotos e imprimiu-as, e com as deixou na porta dos Hyuuga na manhã do mesmo dia. A minha única dúvida é se ele, ou ela, queria assustar Hinata ou revelar a Naruto o que estava acontecendo, colocando essas fotos na porta de sua casa. De qualquer forma, você deveria ter realmente verificado o refrigerador Hinata, mas você estava provavelmente mais interessado em você, ahn 'passatempo'"

Sasuke tinha apenas uma pergunta.

"Então, eu era apenas uma coincidência?"

Temari finalmente riu do Uchiha.

"Hahaha, é claro que você era uma coincidência! E que coincidência!"

Shikamaru, no entanto, não estava tão feliz.

"Foi uma incrivelmente ruim coincidência. Eu pedi aos ANBU para coletar todas as informações sobre todos os potenciais consumidores da área, e assustá-los, ou mesmo matá-los se fosse necessário. Meus ANBU hesitaram em você, Sasuke. Você foi o único cara que poderia ter feito isso, e você fez. Sabe, porque você _era_ o melhor amigo do Hokage. "

Shikamaru abriu os braços em torno dos lados da mesa, que mostrava a extensão de consequências.

"E agora, nós estamos aqui."

Sasuke sorriu.

"Eu não sabia quem era. Eu paguei por uma prostituta, e eu usei ela. A cadela queria pau, eu dei a ela."

Naruto se levantou da cadeira.

"Guardas!" gritou Shikamaru.

"Arte Ninja: Imitação de Correntes de Chakra!" eles disseram ao fazer sinais com as mãos.

Quatro "correntes" de chakra azul sairam do peito dos ANBU direitamente sobre Naruto, imobilizando-o e passando logo acima das cabeças de Sakura, Sasuke e Hinata.

Naruto ainda podia gritar com Sasuke.

"Seu MALDITO TRAIDOR! Só porque você não sabia que era minha esposa não muda o fato de que você traiu Sakura!"

Sasuke riu um pouco das palavras de Naruto.

"Por quê? Eu cumpri meus deveres matrimoniais! Eu fodi minha esposa até que ela estivesse satisfeita, na mesma noite! Agora você ..." disse Sasuke, diretamente apontando para virilha de Naruto

Naruto ficou mais irritado, mas na mesma proporção ficou o aperto das cadeias sobre ele.

Shikamaru estava com um dedo na testa, irritado e nervoso.

"Sente-se Naruto."

"Eu vou sentar se você deixar essas correntes irem!"

Eles desfizeram as correntes depois de alguns segundos, mas Naruto não se mexeu.

"Ahn?" Naruto disse, antes de notar Shikamaru fazendo um sinal com a mão.

"Agora sente-se." disse ele, fazendo Naruto lentamente sentar em seu lugar.

Sakura decidiu dizer algo, se dirigindo a Sasuke.

"Você sabe, quando você voltou permanentemente, pensei que poderíamos viver uma vida feliz juntos,envelhecer juntos ... Mas, nós nunca fomos parceiros, não é Sasuke? Você estava sempre no topo. Me batendo, me oprimindo, e eu fiquei submissa, eu aceitei, eu tomei a dor como prazer, porque pelo menos eu pensei que era apenas para mim. Mas não é assim para você, certo Sasuke? Você quer estar no topo do mundo, acima de todos os outros, acima até mesmo do bem e do mal, não é verdade? Naruto tomou a possibilidade de você, mas não tomou a idéia ".

Seu sorriso não desapareceu.

Sakura então lhe deu um tapa tão forte que o rosto dele ficou jogado de lado, levantou-se e gritou.

"Seu idiota! Sua maldita escória humana ! Não há um único pingo de vergonha nessa porra do seu cérebro!? Pelo menos mostre alguma emoção!"

Sasuke lentamente virou seu rosto de volta a posição original...

"Você é uma vadia irritante. Você sabe o que eu realmente penso de você? Eu acho que você pensa de mim como um troféu. Como alguma prova que você não é um fracasso do ser humano. Eu penso em você como um objeto, porque você pensa o mesmo. "

Hinata levantou a cabeça e olhou para Sasuke.

Naruto abaixou a cabeça em seu lugar.

Lágrimas de Sakura começaram a rolar de seus olhos na medida que a sensação esmagadora de desespero começou a dominá-la.

"Não, isso não é verdade! Isso não é ver-daa-deeee ...", disse ela, cobrindo o rosto e chorando ao sentar.

Temari parou de sorrir vendo a miséria da ninja médica.

Shikamaru suspirou.

"Eu já disse a todos o que precisava ser dito. Quando Sakura estiver pronta, vocês pode sair. Alguma pergunta?"

"Sim, o que é o jantar aqui? Eu, obviamente, não vou dormir na minha casa hoje à noite." disse Sasuke.


	8. Hipotese

Todos saíram, deixando apenas Shikamaru e Temari. Ela agora estava sentada no lado esquerdo dele.

"Então, e o perseguidor?" ela perguntou.

"Hora do procedimento policial padrão. Pesquisar os suspeitos do costume, procurar suas casas para ver se eles tem ferramentas adequadas e/ou dispositivos de espionagem, invasão e interrogatório mental... Você sabe, o óbvio. "

"Você acha que pode pegá-lo?"

"Temari, por favor. Quem é tão esperto quanto mim, atualmente se esforça, e está sempre em torno de Hinata? Também um pouco assustador?"

"Shino Aburame?"

"Você está certa. Mas nós precisamos fazer a investigação em primeiro lugar. Além disso, ele não se encaixa bem no perfil de personalidade do suspeito. Shino poderia invadir a privacidade dos outros, mas apenas para o bem maior."

"Como revelar uma traição para Naruto?"

"Essa é uma possibilidade interessante, mas nenhuma das fotos foram enviadas para Sakura. Isso é muito suspeito. Talvez a pessoa queria que Naruto matasse Sasuke em um ataque surpresa?"

"Querido, Sasuke foi uma coincidência."

"Uma coincidência muito boa, o que significa que o nosso culpado poderia ter improvisado um pouco."

"Sim, é verdade."

Temari pôs as mãos na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

"Mas isso é outra história."

"Ahn? O que você quer dizer?"

"Para o nosso quarteto amado. Nenhum deles está realmente interessado no perseguidor, agora que a verdade veio à tona. Naruto e Sakura provavelmente estão gratos por ele"

"Sim, mas isso é a história deles. A minha história é esta investigação."

"Por que você?" Temari disse, coçando as orelhas.

"Porque eu estava lá desde o início, caramba! Além disso, esse cara, mulher...é assustador. Deus sabe o que ele pode fazer no próximo estágio de sua psicose. Eu não vou deixar Hinata se machucar." disse Shikamaru, afirmativamente.

Temari pôs a mão esquerda em sua bochecha direita a outra na outra bochecha de Shikamaru, massageando o rosto dele com os dedos.

"Hum, cuide-se de si mesmo, meu amado marido. Eu posso ficar invejosa do seu amparo por Hinata, e matar a ambos." ela disse, com um sorriso assustadamente caridoso na cara.

Shikamaru olhou para Temari. Ela estava seriamente o assustando.

"Eu estou brincando", disse ela.

"Eu sei." Ele respondeu.

 _Por favor, não me mate, por favor, não me mate, por favor, não me mate ..._


	9. Êxodo

Claro, foi necessário explicar aquele buraco na parede para quem nunca poderia saber do que tinha realmente acontecido.

Para descartar essa possibilidade, Shikamaru disse a todos que Sasuke anunciou que queria se divorciar de Sakura na frente de Hinata e Naruto, fazendo o último socar ele em fúria, criando o buraco na parede.

Kiba até mesmo riu.

Naruto e Hinata e Sasuke e Sakura se divorciaram em um intervalo de três meses um dos outros, para afastar ainda mais qualquer suspeita.

Divórcios são complicados. Algumas vezes se resume a não ter mais sexo com alguém(ou dormir na mesma cama). Outras vezes, é basicamente querer matar uma pessoa, mas não poder pelas implicações legais, então você se separa e dá as costas para ela/ele/isso para sempre.

Naruto e Hinata estranhamente ficaram mais perto dessa segunda zona. Ou não.

Hinata ficou extremamente deprimida. Apesar de todas as suas tentativas de explicar a Naruto que ela ainda o amava, ela não conseguiu explicar por que ela fez o que fez. Não o suficiente para convencê-lo a voltar para ela, se sequer existisse uma explicação boa o suficiente.

Naruto se enterrou em seu trabalho, deixando seus filhos praticamente abandonados por ambos os pais.

Hanabi e Hiashi tentaram preencher esse papel.

Sasuke e Sakura ficaram mais bem perto da primeira categoria.

De alguma forma, eles fizeram o melhor da situação, apesar das palavras duras que foram trocadas entre eles.

Talvez porque eles sempre soubessem que não eram um para o outro, talvez não.

Sarada não ligou. Do seu ponto de vista, Sasuke e Sakura foram sempre separados, mas por um curto período eles pretenderam estar juntos. Talvez para o bem dela ou algo assim.

Nem por um segundo ela pensou na possibilidade de Sasuke trair Sakura. Um, talvez um.

Pela parte do outro Uchiha, cortar seus laços com as poucas pessoas que ainda se preocupavam com ele teve uma consequência imprevisível. Sasuke sentiu dor. Uma dor invisível, mas que o corroeu por dentro. A dor da solidão.

Mesmo Naruto o rejeitava agora. Ele não tinha mais um lugar na Folha. E Sarada não precisava dele. não depois de já ter crescido sem ele.

Quando ele finalmente achou que ele não poderia aguentar, ele pediu á Shikamaru para uma missão a longo prazo, onde ele estaria longe da vila por um longo período de tempo.

Shikamaru gentilmente atendeu seu pedido, e deu-lhe uma missão de 6 meses(que Sasuke poderia renovar enquanto ele ainda estivesse lá) como guarda da fronteira do País do Fogo.

Saindo pelas portas da vila, Sasuke pensou em o quão só ele estava agora.

Então, no final, eu termino na mesma posição exata de quase vinte anos atrás ...

Mas agora, não havia vingança a procurar além dos muros da aldeia. Apenas uma vida solitária, mas pelo menos ele não teria que ver o rosto julgador de Sakura ou sentir o ódio de Naruto toda vez que o via.

Quando Sasuke já estava a alguma distância da aldeia, ele ouviu algum movimento na floresta.

Sasuke sacou a espada e falou.

"Quem está aí?"


	10. Três Direções

Uma voz sedutora foi ouvida.

"Oláaaaaaa Sasuke ..." disse Ino, saindo de trás de uma árvore.

"Ino? O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou, embainhando sua espada.

Ino colocou os braços na cintura e inclinou seu corpo como se esta fosse a pergunta mais redundante do mundo.

"Isso não é óbvio? Eu estou desertando."

Sasuke normalmente riria de tal tolice, mas ele não estava com disposição para isso.

"Que razão você teria para desertar?" ele perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

A expressão de Ino mudou de alegria à irritação na medida que ela começou a reclamar, enfatizando cada "foda-se" na medida que ela os dizia.

"Foda-se a vila. Foda-se aquela vida. Foda-se aquele maricas que eu chamei de marido, e foda-se aquela abominação que saiu do meu ventre! Estou farta de tudo isso, e também ..."

Ela caminhou até Sasuke, ergueu a mão direita e passou o dedo indicador direito sobre o peito dele.

"Quando o meu sensei morreu, ele disse que eu não deveria perder para a Sakura seja no amor ou como um ninja. Eu era uma idiota, Sasuke. Eu deixei Sakura levá-lo embora ..."

Ela quase ficou triste.

"Mas eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente."

Ela sorriu novamente. E agarrou as mãos de Sasuke, que nem sequer fez um movimento para dissuadi-la.

"Vamos lá, Sasuke." ela disse, colocando as mãos para sua bunda. "Venha comigo."

Sasuke olhou para a esquerda. Para aquela direção, estava a Folha, onde por lei ele deveria levar Ino.

Sasuke olhou para a direita. Naquela direção, havia uma missão solitária e fria esperando por ele. Nesse caso, ele iria deixar Ino para seus próprios dispositivos.

Sasuke olhou para o que estava à sua frente. O rosto sorridente de Ino, ansiosa para dar seu corpo para ele, apesar de bem, tudo o que ela iria jogar fora para isso. Não que Sasuke realmente se importava.

Essa foi uma decisão sem reflexão para Sasuke.

Ele beijou Ino profundamente, e peguei nos glúteos dela tão violentamente que ela gemeu.

"Auuuu, menino travesso!" ela disse, assim que ele desconectou seus lábios.

Sasuke então acariciou seu rosto sorridente, e disse uma frase simples.

"Nosso relacionamento não vai ser estritamente monogâmico. Do meu lado."

Ino riu femininamente.

"Haha, é claro Sasuke! Eu até posso lamber os seios dela se você quiser, enquanto você a fode, quem quer que seja!"


	11. O Culpado

Shikamaru tinha Shino na sala de interrogatório.

Normalmente, este papel seria reservado para Ibiki, mas o caso não era tão sério para isso.

Era uma sala fechada com paredes cinza e pretas, com uma grande e pequena janela preta em lados opostos da sala, com uma porta para o exterior e outro mais adentro da facilidade, que levava para a sala de tortura.  
Junto a Shino e Shikamaru, sentados em cadeiras em lados opostos da mesa, havia um Yamanaka ANBU em pé, um dos quatro "naquele" quarto, duas semanas antes.

"Então, Shikamaru, você inspecionou minha casa e não encontrou indícios, nem sequer indicações de que eu construí o referido dispositivo de espionagem. Eu tinha o álibi perfeito de estar em um torneio de poker 24 horas, e você ainda, ainda, não acredita que eu não cometi dito crime que, qualquer que seja este crime que é que você não me diz o que é além de "o criminoso filmou e fotografado uma prostituta fazendo sexo com seu cliente e deu as fotos do ato para o marido, que não tinha conhecimento do que ela fazia? '"

"Você poderia ter usado um clone da sombra." explicou Shikamaru

"Oh, por favor, Shikamaru, não seja um idiota. Mas se você quer ser, ok. Leia minha mente, Yamanaka." Shino disse, sem nem mesmo levantar o tom de voz.

A ANBU colocou as mãos na testa de Shino.

Ambos entraram em transe, na medida que o Yamanaka investigava a mente de Shino.

Dois minutos depois, o Yamanaka tirou as mãos, depois de desfazer a conexão entre suas mentes.

"Então, o que é que há dentro da mente dele?" perguntou Shikamaru.

"Desculpe-me, mas não há nada sobre as pessoas que você procura em tais circunstâncias, embora haja algo sobre dispositivos de espionagem , mas isso é de se esperar de um jounin", disse a ANBU.

"Eu aprecio que todas as dúvidas sobre mim foram eliminadas. Agora eu posso trabalhar em conjunto com a investigação." disse Shino.

"Bem, eu sou grato por isso." disse Shikamaru.

Shikamaru pediu café, que o ANBU trouxe.

Depois de dar-lhe todos os detalhes sobre o caso, que não fez Shino sequer levantar a sobrancelha, Shikamaru perguntou a Shino o que ele tinha em mente.  
"Então, Shino, o que você pode trazer de novo para a mesa?" perguntou Shikamaru.

"Oh, obrigado por perguntar isso. Honestamente, Shikamaru, você fez tudo muito bem. Eu era o suspeito mais óbvio. Eu sou inteligente, meio assustador e sempre ao redor de Hinata. No entanto, você subestimou minha inteligência em um campo. "  
"O que se?" disse Shikamaru, bebendo o café da caneca e colocando-o sobre a mesa.  
"Você sabe Shikamaru, Hinata foi não somente a mulher de Naruto, foi sua primeira namorada, seu primeiro bei ... seu primeiro beijo heterossexual, primeiro quase tudo em primeiro em matéria de relações entre mulheres e homens. O que ela não fez, Sakura fez. "

"Ok, o que é isso?" disse, Shikamaru, cruzando os braços.

"Shikamaru, o primeiro corte é o mais profundo. Algumas pessoas criam a idéia em suas cabeças que há algo "sagrado "sobre o primeiro amor. Como resultado, quando este amor termina, as pessoas criam suas próprias grandes feridas em seus corações. Elas se auto-mutilam."

Shino se recostou na cadeira e cruzou os dedos.

"Agora, imagine quando esse primeiro amor nunca pára de ser um amor, e você se casa com ela e tem dois filhos, e descobre que ela o traiu. Você descobre que, por trás desse puro rosto e corpo, há uma luxúria que busca outras pessoas , não só você, como toda a espécie humana . "

"Então você está me dizendo que Naruto criou uma imagem irreal de Hinata, e sofreu por causa disso?"

"Bem, certamente a situação em que ele descobriu isso não foi exatamente normal. Ela se prostituiu e acabou tendo sexo com Sasuke, mas o fato é que, se eu era a pessoa que colocou o dispositivo de espionagem na dita geladeira ... " ele disse, enquanto pondo a mão na foto do aparelho.

"... Eu nunca daria essas fotos para Naruto. Se sua imagem de Hinata era de um anjo puro antes, agora seria de um súcubo maléfico após a descoberta. O maior amor cria o maior ódio, e a maior boa ilusão cria a maior má ilusão. E o contraste real já é muito ruim. E com essa besta na cabeça, que por minhas informações fica fora de controle cada vez que ele é preenchido com uma raiva incontrolável, Naruto iria certamente tentar matar Hinata. Eu gostaria de nunca colocar Hinata em tal risco ".

Shikamaru questionou Shino sobre a besta.

"Naruto domou a besta anos atrás. Você viu na guerra."

"Sim, mas ele conseguiu manter seu temperamento sob controle na guerra e, eu não gosto de dizer a mesma coisa duas vezes ..."

"Puro anjo se torna completamente maléfico súcubo ...", disse Shikamaru, balançando a cabeça.

"Então, Shino, quem poderia ter feito isso?" Shikamaru disse, inclinando-se para a frente.

"Alguém tão cabeça-quente e míope como Naruto, que só o viu lutando e possivelmente matando Sasuke como conseqüência, e não o viu matar Hinata. Adivinha quem é?"

Shikamaru tinha apenas uma pessoa em sua mente.

"Kiba?"

"Sim."

Shikamaru descruzou os braços e colocou as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Isso não faz sentido, Shino. Kiba não tem o conhecimento tecnológico ..."

Shino bateu na mesa com a mão, quase fazendo o café derramar. Mas ele não levantou a voz.

"Shikamaru, deixe de ser um burro preguiçoso. Quem disse que era apenas um?"

Shikamaru levantou a sobrancelha.

"Então você está me dizendo que Kiba tinha um parceiro?"

"Não qualquer parceiro. Tenten."

"O que?"

"Foi provavelmente personalizado, feito na demanda. Kiba poderia ter pedido para um revendedor ilegal, mas era mais fácil pedir a um amigo. Como você sabe, a loja de armas de Tenten não estava exatamente funcionando, então ela mudou para peças de computador e ferramentas ninja. Para alguém que nunca foi a melhor dos ninjas, ela é surpreendentemente talentosa quando se trata de produtos eletrônicos ".

"Portanto, não foi caseiro." concluiu Shikamaru.

"Bem, a loja dela é na casa dela." disse Shino.

"Você tem certeza disso?" disse Shikamaru. "Sério, Shino, todos os envolvidos querem a quantidade mínima de pessoas envolvidas. Dois, não haverá nenhuma acusação criminal, eu só quero saber quem é essa pessoa, porque eu tenho medo por Hinata."

"Nós só precisamos perguntar Tenten se ela fez um dispositivo de espionagem customizado. Ela provavelmente nem sequer sabe o que Kiba precisava daquilo para. Ela provavelmente vai se urinar apenas pelo meu questionamento. Parece que eu sou intimidante".

Olhando para os óculos com lentes de pura escuridão, Shikamaru tinha uma boa hipótese do porquê. Além disso,insetos.

Tenten não se mijou, mas não queria ficar em apuros, e facilmente deu a data e hora em que ela atendeu Kiba e as especificações da máquina.

Quando a ANBU investigou o laptop de Kiba, Shino e Shikamaru se embaraçaram com a falta de prevenção de Kiba, que nem sequer se preocupou em apagar as fotos do computador, embora não houvesse nenhum vídeo.

Colocá-lo na sala de interrogatório era sobre descobrir a razão, em vez de descobrir o culpado.

"Ok, eu admito. Ninguém os colocou lá, eu fiz isso." Kiba disse, depois de cinco minutos.

"Bem, isso foi fácil", disse Shikamaru e Shino, em uníssono.

"Olha aqui filhos da mãe, vocês não fariam o mesmo?" Kiba disse, apontando o dedo para eles.

"Kiba, isso é algum tipo de pergunta estúpida? Eu não fiz isso quando eu o descobri. Agora Shino ...", disse Shikamaru enquanto se virando para o Aburame.

"A explicação que você deu para o soco através da parede era muito suspeita. Eu só podia concluir que Sasuke fez algo muito grande para irritar Naruto, mas o céu não estava ficando vermelho ou mortos estavam saindo de suas tumbas, portanto deveria ser algo mais ... pessoal. Eu investiguei a casa de todos, enquanto eles estavam fora ... "

"O quê?" disse Shikamaru.

"Para o bem maior, e eu descobri ferramentas de escravidão sexual na casa de Sakura e Sasuke e a coleção secreta de quadrinhos pornográficos de Hinata."

"Ela tinha uma?" disse Kiba.

"Honestamente, eu pensei que Sasuke, Sakura e Hinata tiveram um tre-tre-a-tre, e Naruto, homem primitivo que ele é, colocou toda a culpa sobre o homem."

As mandíbulas de Shikamaru e Kiba cairam.

Shikamaru, em seguida, voltou ao tema principal.

"Bem, o fato é que nós não colocamos câmeras em geladeiras, tiramos fotos de Hinata tendo relações sexuais, e, em seguida, as colocamos na porta dos Hyuuga para Naruto ver."

"Bem, o que você vai fazer Shikamaru? Me colocar na prisão por tentar ajudar um amigo meu?"

Shikamaru olhou para Shino, que olhou para Kiba. Shino falou.

"Não. Sinceramente, seria um pouco de hipocrisia, especialmente para mim, e esta situação é muito confusa, coisas demais que ninguém quer tocar, mas ..."

Shino socou a mesa e baixou o corpo em direção a Kiba. Ele não levantou a voz.

"Você tem alguma idéia do que você fez com Hinata com isso?"

Kiba olhou para longe de Shino.

"Olha, se você viu alguma coisa, algo tão extremamente errado, se você viu alguém que você se importa ser enganado, você deixaria escapar porque outra pessoa que você ama é aquele que está o enganando? A dor que você criaria é pior que uma mentira? "

Shino não recuou embora.

"Você poderia ter pedido a ela para revelar a verdade ou pedir o divórcio de Naruto de sua própria vontade. Não dar Naruto combustível e calor e assistir o fogo queimar tudo."

Shikamaru então caminhou em direção a Kiba, colocou a mão em seu ombro, e tentou falar como um amigo, em vez de como um investigador.

"Não esconda a verdade de nós, Kiba. Não foi por causa de Hinata você enviou as fotos. Era sobre Sasuke. Você odeia Sasuke, certo? Foi isso, certo? Por favor, me diga que foi por causa dele. Pelo menos isso eu posso compreender, pelo menos, isso faz sentido. Você queria que Naruto matasse Sasuke, certo? "

Kiba praticamente cuspiu as próximas palavras.

"Aquele filho da puta ... Eu quase foi morto por causa dele. Inferno, todos nós. Mesmo Neji, sua alma seja abençoada. E então ele matou o Hokage-em-comando, e todos aqueles samurais ... E deram-lhe perdão porque Naruto disse que 'ele salvou o mundo ", enquanto estávamos dormindo. Cadela, por favor, ele estava apenas a salvar a própria pele. Ele não é um herói, e nunca será".

Então, de repente Kiba gritou.

"Sim, eu queria que ele morresse! Inferno, eu provavelmente ainda quero! Mas, pelo menos, Sakura não tem essa merda como um marido agora! Você está contente agora !?"

Shikamaru sorriu.

"O que é esse sorriso idiota?" disse Kiba.

"Você é um bom amigo, Kiba. Você estava equivocado, mas você fez o que você achava que era certo. Eu admito, eu tentei o melhor para fazer Hinata parar com isso sem dizer a ela ou Naruto. Eu fui idiota. Eu deveria ter perguntado a alguém uma segunda opinião que não era um soldado cegamente obediente. Mas, que tal se ambos de nós fizermos isso juntos da próxima vez, ok? Ninguém deve trabalhar sozinho. "

"Eu concordo." disse Shino.

"Então, risos e sorvete? É assim que este drama termina?" Kiba disse, surpreso com o resultado.

"Só se você pagar por isso." disse Shikamaru.


	12. Irmã, Quem É Você?

Três membros do clã Hyuuga foram reunidos para uma reunião muito incomum. Esquisita até.

Do lado da porta, de pé, estava Hanabi. Com os braços cruzados, e de alguma forma entediada.

Do lado oposto, sentado, estava Hiashi, sério como sempre.

Entre eles estava Hinata, também sentada, olhando para o chão, triste.

"A partir deste momento, você é a chefe do clã, Hanabi". disse Hiashi.

"Por quê?" perguntou a irmã de Hinata, embora ela quase não tinha qualquer dúvida do porquê.

"Sua irmã não está no estado mental de liderar o clã. Portanto, você deve assumir o cargo, minha filha." disse Hiashi.

Hanabi olhou para Hinata, que parecia mal estar ciente de que estava acontecendo em torno dela.

"Quê pedaço de lixo inútil você é agora, minha irmã", pensou Hanabi.

"Ok. Eu aceito este dever, meu pai." disse Hanabi.

Hiashi inspirou e expirou, como se um grande peso foi tirado dele.

"Lembre-se, se sua irmã provar ser mentalmente e fisicamente capaz de assumir esta posição novamente, você deve dar-lhe de volta para ela. É seu direito como a mais velha." lembrou-se dele.

Hanabi quase dexiou sua supresa vir á tona.

"Claro ... meu pai ...", disse Hanabi, gaguejando em suas palavras, quase revelando o que estava queimando dentro de sua mente.

"Por que ela deve ter tantos privilégios se eu sou o mais forte? Ele deixou uma jounin treiná-la ainda como estudante da Academia para fazê-la digna da posição da cabeça de novo quando éramos crianças e eu era mais forte do que ela. E agora eu posso ser tomada desta posição se ela se recuperar de sua depressão pós-divórcio e quiser isso. Por quê? Eu pensei que meu pai aboliu o selo amaldiçoado do Byakugan para que não houvesse mas distinção entre os irmãos mais velhos e mais jovens. Mas agora parece que ele só fez isso para não colocar-lo na filha preciosa de Hinata. O que uma pilha de excremento que você é, meu pai. Eu deveria matar os dois e fazer com que pareçecesse um acidente ... ", pensou Hanabi, enquanto rangendo os dentes.

Após a reunião acabar, Hanabi encontrou as crianças do lado de fora.

Eles não disseram nada fora do lugar enquanto Hiashi e Hinata estavam presentes, mas quando Hanabi permaneceu lá e Hiashi e Hinata já não eram visíveis ...

"Por que você é a cabeça do clã agora? Minha mãe é a irmã mais velha." Boruto disse, um pouco irritado.

Hanabi cruzou os braços novamente e começou a falar, ao olhar para um ponto distante no céu.

"Porque ..." Hanabi parou por um momento, percebendo que ela estava prestes a repetir o que seu pai disse. Não, ela ia pregar a verdade na cabeça desse menino.

"Porque sua mãe tornou-se uma fraca indigno da posição." disse ela, sem gagueira agora.

Boruto ficou irritado com suas palavras e tentou dar um soco em Hanabi com o punho fechado, que facilmente evitou o soco e agarrou-o pelo seu antebraço.

Sem mudar sua expressão estóica, Hanabi lecionou Boruto.

"Qual é o seu problema menino, com medo da verdade? Eu sinto muito, mas só há verdade. Tudo o resto são mentiras que caem aos pedaços, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Isso é algo que você deve compreender também, mais cedo ou mais tarde. "

Boruto entendeu as palavras de Hanabi e, triste por elas, abriu o punho, fazendo Hanabi deixá-lo ir.

Hanabi virou-se para Himawari, observando tudo com um sorriso muito dissonante.

"E você? Você tem que qualquer coisa a me dizer, menina?" disse Hanabi, agora um pouco irritada.

"Estou feliz por você, tia Hanabi". disse ela, em tom jovial.

 _Putinha. Um tipo diferente de sua mãe, mas cadelas do mesmo jeito. Eu não posso acreditar nisso, mas eu sou grato que o mais velho é apenas um idiota cabeça quente como o pai._

 _Você, no entanto, é pura maldade._

...

Aquela noite foi uma noite escura e tempestuosa. Uma violenta tempestade caiu sobre a aldeia, e foi mesmo difícil falar no exterior sem ter a voz obscurecida pela água e o trovão.

Hinata não conseguia dormir, mas não era por causa da chuva.

Ela se masturbava furiosamente, tentando alimentar o desejo dentro de suas entranhas.

Ela não agüentava mais.

Ela se contorceu em sua cama como se ela estivesse tendo pesadelos. Ela tentou tirar sua frustração no quarto, e até mesmo tentou se matar perfurando o próprio peito com uma tesoura, mas ela foi muito fraca para ir até o fim, e cessou a hemorragia com ataduras. Em seguida, ela tentou beber de seus frascos de perfume, mas isso não funcionou.

Ela tentou se tocar novamente, e as imagens daquela noite voltaram á sua mente.

Ela sabia o que tinha que fazer.

Ela escreveu uma carta de despedida para todos que ela conseguia se lembrar, deixou-a sob a cama onde ela sabia que Hanabi seria a primeira a investigar, e escapou através da chuva, para nunca mais ser visto novamente na Vila da Folha.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Hanabi foi despertada por guardas Hyuuga muito preocupados.

"O que é !?" ela gritou, quase acordando todas as ninjas... na Folha.

"Senhorita Hanabi, silêncio por favor! É melhor que os mais jovens não acordem ainda! Algo muito ruim aconteceu!" disse um dos guardas.

"O que?" ela disse.

"Sua irmã desapareceu."

Hanabi praticamente pulou fora da cama.

"Como? Quando? Por quê?" ela disse, ainda em "posição de aterrisagem".

"Pela janela. Nós não sabemos quando, mas descobrimos 5 minutos atrás. Nós não temos idéia, mas o quarto é uma bagunça."

Alguém a sequestrou? E ninguém viu?

Hanabi caminhou ao redor do complexo em seu pijama laranja, sem sutiã ou calcinha, que fez os guardas ficarem envergonhados.

"Senhorita Hanabi, por que você não ..."

"Pare de olhar para esse ponto, pervertidos!" disse ela, sem sequer olhar para trás.

"Com esse temperamento, as únicas caras que ela será capaz de se casar são membros dos Hyuuga." pensou o guarda.

Quando Hanabi abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata, o que ela viu foi o caos.

Colcha e lençóis jogados, gavetas abertas com objetos mexidos dentro, e meio-vazios frascos de perfume.

 _Ela tentou se matar._

"Então, como vocês descobriram o que aconteceu ...", perguntou ela.

"Bem, nós vinhamos do nosso dever como ANBUs ..."

"Não fale tão alto, idiotas. Alguém pode descobrir. Isto deve ser um segredo interno, lembra?" disse ela.

"Bem, nós viemos de nosso dever para com o Hokage e encontramos a janela do quarto aberta ... Ela não estava lá ou em qualquer outra parte do complexo..."

"É isso? Que diabos? Só porque estava chovendo cada guarda noturno se transformou em um Izuna Uchiha?" pensou Hanabi, pensando sobre o lendário Uchiha que foi morto enquanto cego.

"Reunam todos na guarda da noite e perguntem-lhe se eles viram este ataque de nervos ou Hinata escapar. Eu quero uma razão muito boa, ou eu vou explodir o cérebro de todos!"

Os guardas Hyuuga foram surpreendidos com a primeira ameaça de usar o selo na testa em anos, e foram chamar todos os guardas.

Então Hanabi começou a examinar o quarto.

Ela abriu a mesa de cabeceira, encontrou uma tesoura cheio de sangue e curativos em uma das (poucas) fechadas gavetas.

 _Será que ela tentou se matar e parou?_

Ela examinou os lencóis e os cheirou.

 _Urgh, ela gozou aqui. Várias vezes. Quanto de tesão ela tem naquela buceta?_

Após alguns minutos de examinação, Hanabi encontra uma carta debaixo da cama de Hinata. Ela abriu e leu.

"Querida irmã, esta carta é para você. Agora que você é a cabeça do clã, eu supunho que eles vão acordar você primeiro. Eu estou indo embora, irmã. Não é para a vida após a morte, não agora. Honestamente, eu provavelmente iria para o inferno depois do que eu fiz ".

Hanabi parou. _Espere, o que ela fez?_

Até aquele momento, Hanabi pensou que Naruto e Hinata se separaram porque ele trabalhava muito. Claro, Hinata nunca parecia estar triste com isso, mas sabia que Hanabi era sua irmã e era mestre em esconder suas verdadeiras emoções.

Mas agora, ela escreve que ela é "culpada" de algo. Isso era algo que Hanabi não esperava. Embora ela podia sentir os sentimentos de culpa de Hinata, ela pensou que sua irmã estava lamentando o ato de se divorciar, não algo que ela poderia ter feito para causar isso.

E ela não podia pensar em outra coisa que ela poderia ser culpada de. Ela estava sempre pensando em Naruto, ao ponto de aborrecimento.

Inferno, Hanabi sempre pensou que, se ela traísse Naruto, ela ainda tentaria imaginar Naruto no lugar do amante.

Hanabi continuou.

"Honestamente, eu tinha pensado em suicídio. Essa tesoura na minha mesa de cabeceira é provavelmente a prova. Mas, você quer saber algo irmã? Eu sou muito fraca mesmo para isso. Agora eu vou ir para onde o vento me leva, irmã. Não me siga, por favor, eu estou mais feliz neste caminho .Eu conheço um monte de gente vai me amar para onde estou indo ... ou, pelo menos, apenas um. "

 _Muitas pessoas?_

"Diga às crianças que as amo, mas que já não precisam de mim. Você é uma mãe melhor do que eu de qualquer maneira, Hanabi. Não, você é um melhor pessoa, um ninja melhor, uma melhor tudo. Diga á Naruto ... diga aos meus amigos que eu os amava. Diga para que não me sigam também. Sério. Eu sei que Kiba vai tentar. Bem, eu não acho que eu tenho mais nada a dizer. Ah, sim, eu te amo irmã. Seja feliz.  
Adeus para sempre, Hinata. "

Depois de terminar a última linha, Hanabi mudou seus pensamentos de punir os guardas noturnos para perguntar a Naruto se ele sabia o que Hinata estava falando sobre "ir para o inferno".

Em qualquer caso, ela chamou Shikamaru e Naruto para enviar ANBUs dentro e ao redor da aldeia, na esperança mínima de Hinata ainda estar próxima. Não só por ser a mãe dos filhos de Naruto, mas porque o Byakugan foi um bem precioso para a aldeia.

Após oito horas, a busca cessou. Ela claramente não estava perto da aldeia.

Quando todas as equipes ANBUs voltaram, Hanabi pediu a Naruto uma conversa um-a-um.

Naruto não suspeitava por um segundo sobre o que era que não poderia ser compartilhado com todos.

...

"Então, Hanabi, por que uma reunião com apenas eu e você?" disse Naruto, assim que Shikamaru fechou a porta.

"Ela deixou esta carta debaixo da cama. A coisa é, minha irmã disse algo sobre ir para o inferno. Tem alguma idéia de por que ela seria motivada a dizer isso?"

Naruto coçou a sobrancelha olhando para a carta.

Era a caligrafia feminina de Hinata em fato, com um pouco de sangue no papel, produto de sua tentativa de suicídio abortada.

"Eu não tenho idéia por que ela deveria dizer isso. Desculpe." Naruto disse, balançando a cabeça.

Hanabi ficou irritada.

"Não minta para mim Naruto!" ela disse, enquanto apontava o dedo para ele. "Minha irmã pode ser fraca, mas ela não é ..."

"Você não sabe tudo sobre sua irmã." Naruto disse em um reflexo.

"O que você quer dizer?"

Naruto então percebeu p que ele havia dito.

"Oh, eu falei demais. Olhe Hanabi, não é mais importante ...", disse ele, colocando as duas mãos abertas como se estivesse criando uma barreira entre ele e Hanabi .

"Minha irmã desapareceu por causa disso! É importante, porra!" gritou a Hyuuga.

Naruto se amaldiçoou, mas não disse o que ela queria.

"Argh, vá embora!" disse ele, fechando os olhos em irritação.

"Por quê? O que é tão horrível que você não pode me dizer? Ahn!? Fale Naruto, fale!"

"EU NÃO PRECISO!" Naruto gritou.

Hanabi se levantou da cadeira, se afastou de Naruto e caminhou até a porta.

Ela tentou uma tática de engano, fazendo parecer que ela já sabia o que estava acontecendo para fazer Naruto confessar corrigindo ela.

"Bem, tudo bem. Eu vou dizer a todos que ela o traiu com ..."

"Vários homens." Naruto disse, finalmente confessando a verdade e abaixando a cabeça.

Hanabi virou lentamente seu corpo para trás. _O que? Isso, isso, isso não faz sen ... O quê?_

 _...muitas pessoas..._

 _... Eu conheço um monte de gente que vão me amar para onde estou indo ..._

"O que?" ela disse.

"Sente-se aqui, eu vou contar a minha história ... triste." disse ele, apontando para a cadeira.

Depois que Naruto contou a Hanabi toda a história, Hanabi começou a perguntar-se se toda a sua vida não foi uma alucinação.

"Então essa é a minha história. Então, Hanabi, vai contar a todos sobre isso?"

Hanabi saiu de seu transe para ter uma "não, apenas não" reação.

"O quê? Não! Não! Nunca! Meu ... As crianças não ...merecem isso. Se isso é demasiado chocante para nós, será como o fim do mundo para eles!" disse ela enquanto colocando sua cabeça entre as mãos.

"Ok. Então, criamos uma equipe de resgate para Hinata?" Naruto disse, arranhando sua bochecha direita.

Hanabi levantou a cabeça, agora um pouco irritada.

"Resgatar? Aquela vadia? Que fugiu sozinha? Olha, o Byakugan é muito importante para o meu clã, mas isso não é uma época de guerra. Coloque uma recompensa para ela como um ninja vagabundo. Inferno, ela é uma ninja vagabunda. Se Hinata for pega, eu vou colocá-la em uma cela para o resto da vida, entendeu? "

"Você é a cabeça do clã, eu sou apenas o Hokage." Naruto disse, tentando colocar-se fora do tópico.

"Certo. Você também é o ex-marido dela. Você não iria ficar contente com isso?" Hanabi disse, cruzando os braços, cinicamente.

Naruto tossiu.

"Bem, talvez. No começo eu estava com tanta raiva, mas agora, eu não sei, talvez eu deveria ter visto alguma coisa ..."

Hanabi colocou as mãos nas mãos de Naruto, interrompendo-o e o confortando com suas palavras.

"Por favor. Não faça isso. Acredite em mim Naruto, eu tenho vivido com Hinata por muito mais tempo do que você, e mesmo que eu não vi isso vindo. Se há alguém para culpar, era ela. Ela escondeu a verdade de nós, e nós pagamos os preço em acreditar suas mentiras. Agora, vamos. Nós temos que explicar uma filha e um filho que sua mãe se tornou um desertor. Isso não vai ser fácil ".


	13. Messias

No divórcio, Sakura conseguiu obter 60% dos activos de Sasuke depois que ela provou sua infidelidade com outras prostitutas, que ela conseguiu levar ao o tribunal como testemunhas. Claro, Sarada não ficou a saber como Sakura "ganhou" o processo, apenas que ela usou para isso uma "tática incomum".

Além disso, o divórcio trouxe à luz que Sasuke ganhava muito mais dinheiro do que o que ele estava dizendo Sakura sobre , provavelmente porque ele gastava esse dinheiro extra com prostitutas.

Quando Sasuke anunciou que estava indo para a fronteira, Sakura não sentiu nada. Ela se sentiu bem por isso: Essa não foi a primeira vez Sasuke a injustiçou, e seus sentimentos permaneceram após essas agressões no passado. Naquele momento, ela pensou que ela tinha o superado.

Quando Ino desapareceu, Sakura estava planejando uma cirurgia para a extração de um tumor do fígado de um paciente com uma saúde muito frágil, e só quando oseus amigos deram seus parabéns pela operação bem-sucedida que ela percebeu que Ino não foi a sua casa para dar-lhe sequer uma flor.

Sai e Inojin estavam em missões fora da aldeia, então, obviamente, eles não sabiam onde ela estava, e Naruto revelou que ele não tinha dado qualquer missão a ela durante pelo menos uma semana antes do evento.

Quando ela perguntou a mãe de Choji e Ino onde eles a viram pela última vez, eles disseram que a última vez foi no mesmo dia Sasuke deixou a Vila da Folha. Mas Sakura rapidamente descartou a possibilidade, e o desaparecimento de Ino foi registrado como isso, um desaparecimento.

Afinal, ela só tinha uma quedinha por ele quando eles eram mais jovens, certo? E ela se casou e teve uma criança, certo? Tudo acabou, certo? Isso foi o que Sakura pensou, ao menos.

Quando Sasuke não apareceu para a sua missão na fronteira e foi declarado desaparecido, Sakura não sentiu nada.

Ela só começou a pensar que Ino tinha ido com Sasuke.

Ela não contou a verdade para Sai, no entanto.

Ela não precisava.

Quando Sai e Inojin voltaram, doze dias depois, Sakura preparou o jantar, enquanto eles passaram pelo choque de que Ino tinha ido embora, sem aviso, sem letras, sem nada.

Depois que Inojin foi dormir, e depois que Sakura perguntou a Sai se o relacionamento deles era instável, ele confessou que sempre suspeitou que ele era uma segunda opção para Sasuke, e na verdade ele se sentia como uma ferramenta nas mãos de Ino, mas ela já estava grávida quando ele percebeu isso. Ele disse isso com uma expressão fria no rosto, completamente desprovida de emoção, muito parecida com Sasuke.

E então, dois meses mais tarde, Hinata desapareceu, e um medo começou a crescer dentro de Sakura.

O medo que ela iria ser obrigada por instinto a voltar para Sasuke, apesar da traição, do divórcio, apesar de ela mesma pensar que ela tinha acabado com ele.

Mas ela, não o que ela já estava fazendo? Não era o próprio fato de que ela considerou a possibilidade, a prova de que poderia ser real?

Se Hinata só teve aquela noite, e Ino apenas uma paixão da juventude, o que impedia Sakura de ir no mesmo caminho, ela que teve relações sexuais com ele durante meses?

Inferno, Sakura acorrentou-se a ele mesmo depois de anos de ausência. Anos o suficiente para fazer sua filha se ela duvidar de que ela era a esposa dele.

Por quê? Por que ela fez isso?

E será que ela realmente se divorciou dele por sua própria vontade? Não era: porque todos pressionaram ela, não era porque Naruto acabou envolvido no fato de ser medido?

Como uma profecia auto-realizável, ela começou a pensar mais e mais sobre Sasuke, e olhar, mais e mais, para além dos muros da aldeia.

Mas ela tentou afastar a tentação, pensando em como Sarada seria ferida mentalmente por ambos os pais correndo para longe dela.

Em um desses momentos de fraqueza, sentada em um banco do parque, olhando para o céu em um dia ensolarado, Naruto se encontrou com ela no meio de seus pensamentos.

"E aí Sakura, qual é?" disse ele, alegremente.

"Naruto. Você aqui? Do lado de fora, a céu aberto?" ela disse, voltando-se para ele, com uma expressão vazia no rosto.

"Ei, eu não posso trabalhar vinte e quatro horas, sete dias por semana, posso? Então ... Por que você está tão estranha?" Naruto disse, cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

"Ah, só pensando..." ela disse, virando os olhos para o chão.

Vendo Sakura agir tão triste sem motivo observável fez Naruto ficar curioso.

"Ok, o que aconteceu?" Naruto disse, sentando-se no banco.

Ela olhou para Naruto, sentado ao seu lado.

"Naruto, eu posso descansar em seu colo?"

"Ahn, ok". disse ele, coçando a cabeça, confuso.

Sakura colocou a cabeça em seu colo, e fechou os olhos, como se estivesse dormindo.

Naruto não sabia se ele devia tocar a sua cabeça ou não, mas colocou a mão na parte de trás do cabelo de Sakura de qualquer jeito.

"Sakura, você está bem?"

"Naruto, você pode acreditar ... que eu ainda tenho sentimentos por Sasuke?"

Naruto permaneceu em silêncio.

"Naruto, eu não sei como dizer isso, mas eu acho que há duas partes de mim. Uma que ama minha filha e não quer abandoná-la, e outra que deseja  
voltar para ele. "

As lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos, quase inconscientemente.

"Sakura ..." Disse Naruto.

Naruto começou a acariciar seu cabelo e seu conforto com as suas palavras.

"Sakura, olha, você deve ficar aqui. Aqui estão as pessoas que te amam, Sakura. Eu, Sarada, Shikamaru, todos ..."

"Eu sei, mas o impulso é muito forte ..." disse ela, abrindo os olhos.

"Eu não posso fazer nada?" Disse Naruto.

"Você pode ... nunca me deixar ir?"

Naruto sorriu.

"Claro que sim Sakura! É uma promessa de uma vida inteira!"


End file.
